


Abcs & 123s

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Jake and Amy go to meet their kids kindergarten teacher during a parent teacher conference. At the meeting they discover that one of their kids has been sharing some stories.





	Abcs & 123s

The ride to the kindergarten was silent. Jake was sure that Amy was mentally preparing for everything she wanted to boys kindergarten teacher to know. How accelerated they were for their age. It was true, their boys were smarter than most seven year olds, but that didn’t stop Jake from making sure they grew up semi normal. If Amy had it her way, they would be inside reading Harry Potter already. But luckily for them, they had a cool dad who as Amy put it, was just as much as a child as they were’.

“Would you grab the cookies out of the back seat?” Amy asked Jake as she pulled into the school’s parking lot. Jake turned around and sure enough there was a plate of cookies sitting on the seat. 

“You did not.” He said in half disbelief. He reached back and grabbed the cookies. “We are not going to be those parents.”

“What parents?” She asked. “Parents who want their children to succeed?” She raised an eyebrow at him,

“Of course we want them to succeed.” He told her with a dumbfounded look on his face. “But that doesn't mean we have to bake the teacher cookies.”

“We didn’t bake the cookies. I baked the cookies. While you were out in the backyard acting like a moron.” Jake had to try his hardest not to laugh at how much sass there was in that one sentence. 

“Oh excuse me for having fun.” He told her. 

“Fun? Jake you’re a parent not their friends. When Noah said he wanted to throw water balloons at mean Miss Parker's house, your response should have been ‘Noah, we don’t want to disrupt our neighbors, that wouldn’t be very nice.’ not ‘Let’s do it but I go first.’”

“You’re just jealous because you know you wanted to throw balloons at her house. I heard what she said to you about your dead roses.”

“They weren’t dead, they just haven’t bloomed yet. And I’m not jealous, unlike you I didn’t get told to act my age by a sixty year old cat lady.”

“Whatever.” Jake conceded. He unwrapped the saran wrap from the plate of cookies and was just about to take out a cookie when Amy interrupted him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She asked him before swatting his hand away from the cookie. She was a second too late though, as Jake was already holding a cookie in his hand. “Those are for Mrs. Starts. Not for you.”

Jake took a big bite of the chocolate chip cookie. “What can I say babe.” He said through a mouthful of cookie. “I like your cookies.”

“Get out of the car.” She said in the same voice she used to scold the triplets. He got out of the car before she could scold her again.

As they waited outside the kindergarten room, Amy nervously shook her leg. “Alright we have to pretend like we are a happy couple got it?” She asked him

“Pretend?” he asked scrunching up his face. “Aims, do we need to have a conversation? Are you not happy?” He asked her jokingly. She was making way to big a deal out of this whole thing. The teacher was going to have nothing less than positive to say about their boys. They were angels after all.

“Yes. I am pissed at you right now. And when we get home, we are going to have an argument, I’ll tell you that right now.”

“Oh boy. Can’t wait.” He said through gritted teeth trying to not laugh about how type A personality she was. 

The door opened and Amy was immediately on her feet. Two other parents walked out of the room shaking the teachers hand. “Hi. Mr and Mrs.Peralta I presume?” Mrs.Starts asked when the other parents were done.

“Yes that’s us.” Amy said with a smile on her face. “I baked some cookies if you would like.”

Jake stood up to stand next to his wife. When she handed the teacher the cookies, Jake thought he was going to strain his eyes by how hard he was trying not to roll them.

“Oh yes, thank you.” The teacher said. “Come right in.” She opened the door, and Jake and Amy followed her into the classroom. Jake looked around the room, it was smaller than what he had imagined when the boys described it to them. He tried to picture the three of them sitting in here listening to the teacher drone on about something incredibly boring. 

He glanced at all the desks with nametags on them. Luke sat in the front of the room, which was no surprise he took the after his mother the most. Chase was in the middle sitting next to a girl named Ava, the same Ava that Chase had declared was the love of his life and the most pretty girl in the whole kindergarten. Lastly Noah’s name tag was in the back. That confused Jake, he definitely should’ve been in the front. Noah, as amy said was a mini Jake, so he was willing to bet that he must be hell in class. 

Mrs.Starts set Amy’s cookies on his desk next to at least ten other plates of cookies. “Told you so.” Amy mouthed at him with a cocky smirk on her face, it should’ve bothered him, well actually it did bother him, but not the way it should’ve.

“So I usually show parent’s where the children’s desk are.” She showed them Chase’s and Luke’s first. Then she walked to the back of the classroom where Noah’s desk was. “Noah- he has some organizational issues that could use some help.” She opened the top of his desk, and Amy took a step back.

“Oh my gosh.” Amy said. “That looks just like my husband’s locker at work. I guess he takes after his dad on that.”

“My locker is not that bad.” Jake told her, although if she was right and his locker did resemble this desk, than maybe it was that bad. 

“You couldn’t tell the difference between it and the garbage dump.” She said to him her eyes crinkling as she let out a small laugh.

They made their way over to teachers desk where Jake and Amy sat down next to each other across from Mrs.Starts. “Well I have to say, all of your boys are great.” She said looking only at Amy. “Noah can be a little rowdy sometimes, but he always keeps up with his school work.”

“Oh that’s such a relief. I’m glad that they are not too much of a hassle during the day.” Amy said to the teacher. 

“They’re typical kindergartens, although I am a little concerned about their family background.”

“Family background?” Jake asked. 

“Is there a problem?” Amy asked her voice raising an octave. 

“Well I was just a little concerned with their father’s history. I’ve noticed Chase seems to have taken after him a bit.”

“Taken after him? Damn right he took after him, he has half of his Dna.” Amy said taking his hand “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Look.” Jake said. “I can be a little childish.”

“Guilty as charged.” Amy added. 

“But that doesn't mean I can’t be serious at times. I’m a detective after all, a pretty good one too.”

“Wait a second.” The teacher said studying Jakes face as if she was looking for something. “Are you the triplets biological father?”

“Yes.” Jake said simply.

“Oh.” She said looking taken aback. “I thought you were the step dad. You aren’t what I pictured. At all."

“I’m sorry. What?” Amy asked. “Why would you think he wasn’t their biological father. And why did you not expect him to look like that. The triplets look like smaller copies of him.”

“Well, when Chase said that his father had robbed a bank-”

“Holy shit.” Jake muttered.

“Dammit. Jake” Amy yelled at him.

“I did not rob a bank.” He said putting his hand in the air as a stop motion. “I’m a detective at the NYPD. It’s a long story but I got framed for robbing a bank.”  
“Chase said you went to prison though.” Mrs.Start said. 

“You told them you went to prison?” Amy asked. “What did I tell you. They are too young to understand.”

“I did technically go to prison. But only because the person who was framing was really good. But I did not rob bank. I was joking with the boys when I told them that I robbed a bank.”

“Wait.” Amy said. “You said that the boys had taken after their father, are they like stealing things?”

“Yes. Chase often tries to steal his classmates things. On halloween he stole Ava’s jacket and then demanded she declared him a genius. He said every halloween at home, they have a competition to see who can steal something.”

“That’s on you, you’re the one who wanted to make that into a tradition at home.” Jake told him Amy with a knowing look.

“I didn’t hear you complain about it too much.” Amy told her husband. “Look.” She said to the teacher. “This has all be one big misunderstanding, that we clearly need to address with the boys.”

Jake nodded his heads at her words. He knew that by we she meant her. He would get to sit in the room, but he wouldn’t be allowed to say anything. Although after this whole meeting that kind of seemed fair. 

Amy stormed into the front door of the house the second Jake had put the car in park. He was close on her heels trying to get her to calm down. “Boys!” She shouted on the top of her lungs when she got into the house.

Charles poked his head around the corner. “Oh hey guys. How was the meeting?”

Jake shook his head at Charles and hoped that he could convey that now was not the time. 

“Hey Charles.” Amy said in the sweet voice she used when she was angry and annoyed. “Imma need you to leave so you can’t judge my parenting.”  
Charles looked taken aback. Jake tried to apologize as best as he could without saying anything out loud. Charles called down Nikolaj and the two left the house. The boys ran down the stairs not realizing that they were about to be yelled at. Jake felt bad for them, they had no idea that they were about to step into a bear trap.

“Sit down.” Amy said sternly to the three six year olds. The boys did what they were told and sat down on the couch. Jake stood next to Amy looking at all three of his kids. He still wasn’t sure how he was able to tell them apart, they looked the exact same. Although Amy swore they looked like him, he really could only see her in them.

“Are we in trouble?” Luke asked with his puppy dog eyes which he had mastered when he knew he was in trouble for something. Amy didn’t realize it yet, but Luke was just as much trouble as Noah, he was just better at hiding it. His techniques were straight out of the Jake book. At least that’s what Jake’s mother had told him.

“Yes?” Jake said looking over at Amy for some conformation. She nodded her approval but didn’t say anything. “Which one of you told your teacher that I robbed a bank.”

There was an awkward moment when each boy looked at each other. Jake could see it in their eyes that they were each debating whether to eat the person out or not. “Just tell us which one. You are all in equal trouble.”

“Chase did.” Noah said looking down at his hands which sat in his lap. 

“Chase?” Jake said. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I don’t know.” Chase said. “You told us that you robbed a bank and that you were sent to jail. You made the story sound so cool.”

“Well it wasn't a cool story.” Amy said “because stealing is wrong. You know that right?” She raised an eyebrow praying that she had taught these kids well enough to know that. 

“Yeah.” Chase said “I wanted Ava to like me.”

“And you thought they way to do that was by stealing her things?” Amy asked. 

“Well daddy stole a bunch of money and went to prison, but the girl still fell for him. If it worked for him, It will work for me” Chase said a sheepish look on his face. 

Amy looked taken aback. For the first time since they were born, Jake though that she may not know exactly how to deal with this situation. “Hey Aims, why don’t you take they boys in another room, and I’ll talk to Chase.” Amy gave him a hesitant look, but ushered the boys into the kitchen where she started making diner.

Jake sat down next to Chase on the couch. “You can’t tell people your dad robbed a bank Chase.” He said. “I didn’t rob a bank, I got framed. It’s my fault I didn’t make that clear, but I didn’t think you would go around bragging about your dad being a criminal...Especially since you know I bust criminals for a living, but whatever. The point is, Ava isn’t going to like you because you stole her stuff-”

“But” Chase said.

“No buts.” Jake said trying not to laugh. “Your mom fell in love with me because of who I was, not what didn’t happen in the bank that day. No girl worth having is going to fall in love with a guy who steals things. Tomorrow when you go to school, you should apologize to Ava, and then just be yourself. I’m sure that she will love the real you.”

“Promise?” Chase asked. 

“Pinkie Promise.” Jake said reaching out to his son holding his pinky out. The two shock their pinkies and Chase smiled brightly. He definitely got his smile from Amy. “Now go find your mom and see what’s for dinner.” Chase got up off the couch and ran towards the kitchen where the other two boys were making a racket. 

Jake got up and followed him into the kitchen to help Amy cook dinner. When he walked in Amy gave him a knowing smile. He felt his cheeks get slightly red. “So you were listening?” He asked.

“Of course I was listening. And for the record we do have to pretend to be a happy couple, otherwise everyone in Brooklyn would probably want to kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I really love the idea of Jake and Amy having triplets. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> Find me on tumblr @ https://natnatcarson.tumblr.com


End file.
